1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to canine restraints, and, in particular, to a canine restraint harness that discourages a dog from pulling while being walked on a lead.
2. Background
Many different kinds of dogs are commonly known to exhibit poor behavior when being led on a dog lead or leash. An untrained dog often has a prevailing tendency to “pull” or “tug” against the lead, often to the dog's own detriment. Excessive pulling or tugging can restrict the dog's air pathways and damage the trachea, as the collar presses into the dog's throat. Unfortunately, the collar alone is insufficient to discourage the dog from exhibiting this kind of behavior.
In response to this need, many different types of collars and harnesses have been developed to discourage poor behavior and encourage a dog not to pull or tug while being led. One example is a “choke collar” or “choke chain,” which generally involves a length of chain or rope with a slipped loop at one end that loops around the dog's head. If the dog begins to pull, the loop is permitted to constrict tightly around the dog's neck, effectively “choking” the animal. Another example is a “prong collar” or “pinch collar,” which utilize a series of blunted prongs to apply pressure around the dog's neck if the dog exhibits pulling behavior. Still another type of collar involves using a small electric shock when the dog exhibits pulling behavior.
In each case, a risk continues to exist that the dog may harm himself by pulling too hard or not responding to the stimulus in an efficient manner. Moreover, many consumers commonly consider these types of collars to be inhuman to the dog. Furthermore, for some dogs, these types of collars are ineffective at discouraging the very behaviors that they target.
As a result, a need exists for an improved type of restraint that addresses and corrects pulling behavior while dogs are being led, and does so in a more humane and effective manner. Furthermore, a need exists for an improved type of restraint that can be utilized in addressing and correcting pulling behavior in all different breeds, kinds and sizes of dogs. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.